


Hallmark Movie Au

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cffall19, Christmas Fluff, ColdFlash Week 2019, Digital Art, M/M, deaged!mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Some Christmas Fluff with the boysBarry wasn't prepared to see that





	Hallmark Movie Au

So. Look at me. Not reading the week right! Obviously I’m a day behind and no one told me AHHH

Which means I’m a day behind in arting and writing too and don’t know if I will be able to keep up @_@ I’m so sorry. I really wanted to finish the whole week _ sighs._  
  
  


You can also find this picture on [my tumblr](https://thefancydragonqueen.tumblr.com/post/187940177728/thefancydragonqueen-so-look-at-me-not-reading)

  


So, here have some Hallmark Movie Au pic!

When Captain Cold wasn’t seen for a few weeks, the Flash wanted to check out if something fishy was going on.

Instead of Captain Cold planning a Cold War, he finds him sleeping on the couch in front of a Christmas tree, with a lovely child in his arms, clad in Flash merchandise. Even with a little Flash bear.

Too bad for him that both of them choose this moment to wake up and Barry needs to explain while he’s here. But he can’t. The little one stares at him in wonder and is so happy that his Uncle managed to gift the Flash to him!

How can Barry refuse an invitation of the little deaged!Mick when he is such a big Flash-fan, much to the anger of one Captain Cold?

And where are all the presents? Doesn’t Mick gets presents? And who gifts something to Captain Cold?

And more importantly, how long can Mick act to have lost his memories too, not only to rile up his old friend but get them together and stop for them to make lovey eyes at each other without doing something about it.


End file.
